Carta a Hermione
by R.ReinaMalfoyEvans
Summary: Una carta para Hermione Weasley que nunca se envió. Un secreto y una condena atrapado tras el polvo de los años. ONE SHOT. DRAMIONE.


**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, va sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Draco y Hermione. Espero que no os horrorice mucho... :) Bueno, ¡ a leer!**

CARTA A HERMIONE

El señor Bluewind paseaba como todos los miércoles por el parque cuando se topó con un grupo de niños que gritaban y señalaban un árbol. Cuando se acercó, curioso, descubrió que en una de las ramas bajas del árbol, había algo blanco y rectangular. Entre respiraciones contenidas y un niño en sus hombros, el señor Bluewind tuvo al fin ese objeto en las manos. Era una carta, sucia y arrugada, en la que se leía con más o menos claridad:

Hermione (Granger) Weasley.

La Madriguera.

D.M.

Con cada vez más curiosidad, extrajo la carta. Estaba escrita con una caligrafía impecable y recargada. Acompañado por la mirada ávida de los niños, comenzó a leer:

Querida Hermione:

Te escribo ahora porque desconozco el futuro, y eso me da miedo. Me da miedo que esto se acabe y no me haya atrevido a decir nunca lo que pienso, lo que siento realmente y no lo que me dictan otros. Pero es complicado, no soy valiente, es mucho más sencillo no serlo.

Y es difícil de describir. No sé cuando empezó, aunque si sé cuando terminará. Pronto.

Al principio no fue amor, sino más bien, ausencia de odio. Y eso ya era mucho, teniendo en cuenta quiénes éramos. Pero ese no-odio empezó a convertirse en un entendimiento profundo, en empatía, en celos...

Pero, claro, no tenía sentido. Ni futuro, ni nada en absoluto. Y además, nuestros caminos se separaron bruscamente aquella noche.

Me refiero, por supuesto, a la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore.

Qué recuerdos, ¿eh? Sí, lo sé bien, puede que me olvide de mi nombre o de mi orgullo, pero esa noche permanecerá marcada en mí como la más profunda de las cicatrices.

Sabía como matar al viejo Dumbledore, y el armario evanescente funcionaría. En un rincón recóndito de mi mente, estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Y si te topabas con algún mortífago durante la pelea? O peor, ¿y si te chocabas con mi querida tía y te hacía un 'Especial Longbottom'? Pero no lo pensé demasiado, estaba asustado, todo me venía grande, aunque lo disimulaba como podía. Todo iba a salir bien, me decía.

Y así fue... esa noche, en la torre, todo salió tal como lo planeé... incluso mejor. El viejo estaba herido y desarmado, pero seguía tan tranquilo, hablándome como si supiera algo que yo no sabía, como si pudiera salvarme, pero yo había ganado, le había tendido una trampa... o al menos eso creía.

_'' -Decidimos poner la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la torre para hacerlo regresar al castillo. Usted querría saber a quien habían matado. ¡Y ha salido bien!_

_-Bueno, sí y no...-¿sí y no? el viejo Dumbledore estaba desarmado y no se sostenía en pie, y aún así tenía que llevarme la contraria-Pero, ¿significa eso que no hay víctimas mortales?_

_Dudé un segundo. Sí, había un cadáver en el suelo, y no era un mortífago. Podría ser Granger, pensé, y sin saber por qué me puse más pálido... ¿Granger? No, ella no, era imposible, esa rata de biblioteca tenía que haberse salvado... pero, ¿a mí que me importaba? cuando hablé, lo hice con la voz más aguda de lo normal:_

_-Sí las hay- le contradije-No sé quien es porque estaba oscuro, pero he pasado por encima de un cadáver-Mi voz fue haciéndose mas segura, mas arrogante, mas Malfoy. Me resguardé de nuevo en esa fachada protectora que me insensibiliza, tras mi piel de serpiente, detrás de la cual puedo ser un cabrón cruel y un matón sin remordimientos... Si, yo también tengo remordimientos._

Pero es solo una fachada, que parece gruesa, oscura e impenetrable, pero ya ves. A la hora de la verdad, alguien diría que fui un cobarde, o que fui un valiente, o un traidor, pero no maté a Dumbledore porque, joder, estaba asustado, hay que reconocerlo. No maté a Dumbledore, y fui castigado por ello.

Al final fue Snape quien se encargó del viejo, como juró a mi madre, y huimos.

Pasaron meses... es curioso, casi no los recuerdo, todos esos días se ven tras remolimos oscuros de niebla... pero cuando regresamos a Malfoy Manor, y Greyback apareció, sí... de eso me acuerdo.

_"-Espera-la voz de mi madre retumbaba en mi cabeza- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! ¡Mira Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger?_

_Sí, madre, claro que era ella. ¿Como olvidarla? Su rostro me perseguía adondequiera que fuese, de día y de noche. Esos ojos eran los mismos que me miraban con desprecio en Howgarts, los que miraban con cariño a Potter y a Weasley, los que brillaban cuando sabía la respuesta a alguna pregunta, o sea, siempre, esos ojos... claro que era ella._

_-Pues... no sé. Podría ser._

_-¡Pues entonces ese otro tiene que ser el hijo de los Weasley! ¡Son ellos, los amigos de Potter! ¡Míralos Draco!-mi padre estaba exaltado, en sus ojos normalmente fríos y distantes había una chispa de loca esperanza-¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley? ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Sí, claro que sí, eran el trío dorado, los dos idiotas... y la única inteligente de todo el grupo, Hermione. Espera un momento, quería decir Granger. La sangresucia de Granger. _

_Era una pesadilla._

_-No sé- repetí. No podía mirarlos a la cara, mucho menos a ella. Sus miradas me atravesaban, las sentía quemándome. Balbucí- Podría ser._

_Entonces, la pesadilla comenzó a coger fuerza, y de que manera. Tía Bella y sus métodos de persuasión."_

¿Sabes, Hermione? Si cierro los ojos aún puedo oírte gritar. Se me erizaron la piel y me pitaron los oídos mientras te oía retorcerte en el suelo, llorando y aullando de agonía hasta quedarte sin voz y sin lágrimas, y volver a empezar. El dolor del hielo ardiente por cada poro de tu piel. Y tu sangre. Tu brazo estaba lleno de sangre, roja, brillante. Era como la mía, después de todo.

Y luego, huiste. Con Potter y Weasley, y con ese jodido elfo no-doméstico. No sé donde estás ahora, si estás bien, o al menos viva. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esta carta, nunca la enviaré. Pero lo que realmente quería decirte... me ha costado años reconocerlo Hermione. No sé exactamente cuando empezó todo... Fue una pequeña semilla. No sabía que estaba allí hasta que sus raíces se asentaron en mi interior y el tallo de esa pequeña planta me retorció el corazón, haciéndome suplicarte interiormente que me mirases, que me hablases, aunque solo fuera para insultarme. El tallo me ahogaba. Es una sensación tan... contundente. Estaba ahogado de ti. Todo en mí me impulsaba a quererte.

Mañana es el juicio contra mi familia. Mi madre puede que se salve, si tiene suerte, y sé que mi padre está condenado. Y yo... no sé que me depara el futuro, todo parece negro y vacío para mí.

¿Y tú? Déjame adivinar. Serás una heroína de guerra, vivirás feliz con ese Weasley, casada, con muchos hijos pelirrojos y un puesto importante en el Ministerio, mientras que mi amor por ti y yo nos consumimos en Azkaban.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Está escrito en las estrellas (y en miles de libros muggles) que el chico malo nunca se queda con la chica, es demasiado imbécil para ella. Tú y tu jodida perfección. Y yo, que estoy enamorado de remate.

No me queda nada que decir, y el sueño me vence. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, Hermione. Tal vez lo próximo que vea sea un dementor acercándose a mí, y después la oscuridad... Pero tengo que ser valiente, aunque solo sea por una vez en mi vida. Tal vez morir sea agradable (espero que para Voldemort no lo sea), tal vez si miro hacia arriba te vea en el cielo, un ángel alado. O tal vez todo sea una estupidez y será como estar petrificado para siempre, sin mandrágoras que te salven.

Sea como sea... pensaré en ti.

D.M.


End file.
